The present invention in general concerns an inflatable seal assembly, and more particularly an inflatable seal assembly adapted for use with a bayonet quick-disconnect system, particularly useful for the insulated transfer of cryogenic consumables in orbit (such as between a space station and a re-supply vehicle).
Previously, inflatable seals have been provided about a bayonet member having a quick-disconnect design. One known design includes an inflatable seal having flat annular edges and received around the bayonet member, with such edges each receiving a set of three rings. The inner and outer rings of a given set threadably engage one another, with an intermediate ring captured therebetween. Such intermediate ring is substantially annular, and further includes a plurality of slots therearound. Such slots become compressed as the other two rings of the set are progressively engaged. Such compression is intended to seal the inflatable member with respect to the bayonet member so that controlled inflation thereof may be accomplished.
While generally useful, such three ring tightening assembly has some notable drawbacks in that the various parts thereof are relatively difficult to fabricate, and are not easily assembled in the required orientation for sealing the inflatable member about the bayonet member. Furthermore, minimal sealing area between such members is provided by the overall structure, thereby making even more critical the relative manufacturing tolerances and orientation of the respective elements.